


Everything

by pushhhs



Series: A Gift of the Heart [3]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Children, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Sweet, The kids are pretty cute imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushhhs/pseuds/pushhhs
Summary: A few years after beginning their family, the kids are finally ready to have their first flying lesson.Sam and Eileen also come to visit.More cute and warm family fluff.**Imgur links for pics and vids to visuals of the world**
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: A Gift of the Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164227
Kudos: 4





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for the game Sky: Children of the Light!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I started writing this when *the* panel came out because I felt absolutely horrible. This story has become my comfort fic to write, and sadly I think this is a perfect end for it. 
> 
> I may revisit it in the future, but for now I think we can leave the boys here in their wonderful life.
> 
> **You can read the previous two parts for some context!**
> 
> Pictures and videos for visuals of the world the fic is set in: https://imgur.com/a/mBzttU4

“Dad! Dad! Wake up! It’s time!”

Dean’s entire body shakes as four little hands gripped his arm and rocked him back and forth. The excited cries of the two children force his eyes open, then with a grin, he turns around suddenly, surprising the kids, and wraps them both up in his arms and goes back to sleep.

Jack and Claire giggle into his chest and start squirming out of his embrace, the adorable laughter drawing a fond smile out of Dean who is pretending to sleep.

“Daddy! It’s time!” Little Claire shouts as she successfully pushes out of Dean’s arms, then slapping his arm with her little child strength, her tiny hand barely feeling like anything on Dean’s skin. Dean cracks open an eye and pretends to yawn, stretching out his arms to let Jack make his escape, then looking at his two precious kids.

“Is it time already? But Daddy still wants to sleep in…” he closes his eyes again and hears the children giggle. Two tiny palms slam down onto his cheeks, and he grabs them and brings them to his lips, kissing them as Claire laughs and tries to pull away.

They had found Claire as a newborn while they were bringing Jack out for a walk. The baby girl had just fallen out of the sky as a new life, right as the family was about to bring Jack to the garden. Castiel took one look at the tiny child as the protective layer of light surrounding her started to fade and revealed the most adorable little girl he had ever seen. 

She struggled to open her eyes, her short silky blonde hair falling onto her face every time she swiped it away. Once she finally found the strength to open her eyes and see the world, they glowed as bright as the sun as her light settled, then faded into a pair of cool blue eyes. 

Now it was Dean’s turn to be captivated.

He lightly tugged Jack towards the little girl who still hadn’t made an effort to stand up, finding herself perfectly comfortable on the rock platform she laid on. Jack was also curious about the newborn that had just fallen from the sky, and soon he became the one dragging Dean over to look at her. Castiel scooted to the side to let Jack and Dean squat beside him, all staring at the baby who was now cutely rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

“She’s so cute, Papa.” Jack said, his eyes never leaving the girl.

“She is, isn’t she.” Castiel chuckled, petting Jack’s hair. He loved the way Jack was looking at the baby with such fondness in his eyes, much like he and Dean were as well.

“C-can we…” Dean started, his eyes filled with uncertainty as he looked towards Castiel with a silent plea. Castiel laughed and picked up the child, who started making little baby noises and squirming in Castiel’s arms. He raised her up to eye level, and the baby stared into his eyes. Then, she put her chubby little hands onto Castiel’s cheeks, and gave a toothless smile as she ran her hands all over Castiel’s face. Dean was at his side laughing, and unable to give in to the temptation of her puffy cheeks, he gave them a little poke which gained him the baby’s attention, and then she was grabbing his finger and swinging it around.

The child immediately won everyone’s hearts and Castiel hugged her to his chest.

“Of course we can. Welcome to the family, little one.” he looked down at her and booped her nose, and she rubbed her nose in confusion first, then giggled adorably.

Castiel squatted down to meet Jack’s eyes, and showed him the baby.

“Do you want to name her, Jack?”

Jack nodded excitedly with a wide smile, giving his most serious ‘pondering’ look at the child, who just stared back like he was making funny faces as she grinned and tried to reach out and touch his face.

“Claire! I wanna call her Claire!”

Castiel smiled, stroking Claire’s face. 

“Claire it is then.”

They brought Jack to the garden as planned, now with Claire in Castiel’s arms rocking her. Dean was swinging Jack around while he sat on his shoulders, Jack screaming in joy as his father took another spin. Castiel showed Claire and Jack the flowers he had grown, and the bees he was raising, letting them try some of the honey. Jack ate a mouthful and squealed at the unique taste, then grabbing more honey and ran to Dean’s side to feed him some too. Castiel put a little on his thumb to let Claire suck it off, and the sight of her gummy smile and little limbs jerking in excitement almost made Castiel cry with happiness.

After Castiel allowed Jack to refill the bird feeder, they all went to sit on the stone bench by the fish pond. Dean took out some fish food from the basket and poured some onto Jack’s hand. Then, he showed Jack to sprinkle the food slowly onto the pond. Jack did as such, and was charmed by the hungry fish poking their heads out of the water to gobble down the brown pellets, their scales golden orange and shimmering under the sun. He always loved watching the rich, warm golden colour of the scales glowing brilliantly and lighting up the whole pond. 

The family sat there for an hour, gushing at the new addition to the family, before spending the rest of their walk playing with the children.

With a baby in need of their attention 24/7, and a curious toddler running around all day, Dean and Castiel find themselves with lesser time to go on their candle runs and having time to themselves. They’d get up early in the morning, Castiel feeding Claire her milk while Dean cooked breakfast for everyone, then Dean had to go for his run alone while Castiel stayed home to care for the children, then rushed back to take over so Castiel could leave. By the time they were done, they were exhausted.

Castiel decided to postpone Jack’s flight lessons since Claire needed them around, thinking that it would be better to conduct it together with Claire when she was older. After discussing it with Jack (who was extremely excited to start flying since he joined the family), the boy swiftly agreed with no complaints to the adults’ relief. Jack explained with pride that he knew how hard it was for Dean and Castiel to care for both him and Claire, so he will be a ‘big boy’ and help them raise Claire so they wouldn’t be so tired all the time.

Castiel and Dean almost cried as they sandwiched their little boy between them and squeezed him in a group hug, praising him for being so responsible and understanding at a young age.

“Alright you two, leave your father alone. He can join us later.” A familiar low, gravelly voice comes from the bedroom door. He feels the children scrambling down the bed to run to Castiel’s side.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Castiel chuckles. “Good morning, Dean.” 

He leans down to press a kiss on Dean’s lips, as the kids skip around Castiel impatiently. 

“Papa let’s go!” Jack tugs at Castiel’s shirt.

“Go get dressed then, both of you.” Castiel nudges them towards the door, and they bolt out with glee to their rooms.

“Are you  _ really  _ going to miss your children’s first flight lesson?” Castiel raises an eyebrow, teasing Dean.

“No, no. I’m up. Give me a moment.” Dean replies as he struggles to get out of bed, rolling around and falling back onto his pillow several times. Castiel laughs and grabs both of his wrists, then pulls him up and drags him off the bed, almost making Dean fall as he quickly shuffles his feet to put them on the ground.

“Coffee?” Castiel asks, walking towards the kitchen.

“Yes please.” Dean yawns as he strolls towards the bathroom.

***

They bring the kids out to an open area outside the temple. Dean and Castiel had discussed for a week now where they should conduct the flight lessons, since no one was around to teach them when they were born. Castiel ultimately decided the sky behind the Valley’s temple was a good fit, since there was water at the bottom and a neverending wind current upwards, so the kids can stay in the air and won’t fall.

Jack and Claire each held one of their father’s hands, and they swung their arms and jumped in excitement as they were led to the temple. Each piggybacking one child, Castiel holds on to Dean and flies out the window of the temple, taking a plunge down to the sea before flapping his cape and barely missing the water, flies to the open sky. He circles the area a few times before finding a good spot to land. 

“Alright kids, we helped you gather some stars to fuel your capes the past few weeks. How many flaps do you have now?”

“Six!” Jack exclaims, while Claire shouts “four!”

“Now, I’m sure you both have tried flapping your capes since you got them,” Castiel laughs, knowing that the two had been secretly trying to fly while the adults weren’t looking. “I want you to flap them twice without moving and see if you can hoist yourself up into the air.”

Jack eagerly nods and easily brings himself up into the air. Castiel found it no surprise, the boy had been waiting to learn how to fly properly for years, and Castiel knew he had been secretly practicing.

Claire on the other hand, who unlike her brother had only received her cape a week ago as opposed to Jack who already had it before Castiel and Dean adopted him, struggles to get her cape to flap. She flails her arms up and down, scrunching her face in faux concentration, then dropping her arms to her side when she got tired.

She pouts at Castiel who smiles at her, and Jack runs to her side to comfort her, thinking she was about to cry. Dean chuckles at the cute little scene before him, then going over to lift Claire up in the air. 

“Slowly, Claire bear. Flap your cape with your arms, make sure your energy is one with your cape.”

Claire nods, closing her eyes then slowly moves her arms. Her cape begins to sway lightly after a few tries, like a soft breeze blowing on it. She picks up speed, her cape on her back following the movement of her arms, until—

Dean lets go as he feels the pull and Claire sends herself high up in the air, the wind from her cape blowing onto Dean. She squeals with joy as she lands gently, running to Dean and hugging him when he picks her up.

“Daddy I did it!” she exclaims.

“You sure did, baby girl. So proud of you.”

“Give it a few more flaps, sweetie. Get used to the feeling.” Castiel said, giving her an encouraging nod.

Claire successfully flies up another three times, before her cape runs out of wedges. 

“Here’s the next lesson: recharging your cape. There are many ways, the most common is to use your true voice and give a deep call.”

Castiel demonstrated, pulling out a mystic call from inside him that trilled like a bird. The call echoed far into the distance as Claire feels a surge of energy pulse through her cape.

“Wow!” she laughs as she flaps herself into the air again. Jack sees his little sister having fun, and joins her in the air.

“What’s Daddy’s call sound like?” Jack asks, his eyes gleaming with curiosity as both children look towards Dean in anticipation. Dean chuckles and prepares himself for a call, releasing a loud, low, and powerful call that resembles the noises of a ghost manta.

The children express their awe in elongated ‘ooh’s, then they both scramble back to position to prepare to find their true voice.

Jack manages a little honk that sounded like the crabs, and Claire excitedly sings out a melodious true voice. They practice using their true voice for a bit, getting used to making sound without using their vocal cords. The true voice came from deep within them, the core of their being, light. It has the power to reach out to other beings of light, and purify those consumed by darkness.

At the same time, Jack and Claire charge their true voices and let out a beautiful harmonious deep call together. As children learning new things about life, they sing and call with their true voice together, amusing their parents.

“There are other ways to recharge too.” Dean smirks, gaining the children’s attention. He pulls a confused Castiel closer as the children toddle over to observe them.

“You can high-five them,” Dean brings Castiel’s palm up to his and gives it a light touch, “hug them,” he extends his arms out in invitation and Castiel readily falls into his embrace, “swing them around,” Dean tightens his hug and starts lifting Castiel off the ground, spinning in circles as he flings a giggling Castiel around. The kids squeal and try to catch Castiel’s feet, prompting Dean to let his husband down before he accidentally kicks them in the head.

“Or…” Dean teases as he pulls Castiel closer, watching his husband use his deep blue eyes to stare at him, and his puzzled head tilt.

“Or?” Jack and Claire ask in unison.

Dean quickly kisses Castiel on the lips and he hears the children groaning with their ‘ewww!’s, laughing out loud when he releases Castiel, who went back in for another quick kiss before pulling back with a mischievous grin.

“Or you could kiss ‘em.” Dean turned to the kids.

Jack and Claire both have their hands up to their face, covering their eyes. Jack sticks out his tongue and audibly says ‘bleh!’ while Claire peeks through a little crack she made with her fingers, then closing them up again to hide herself. Castiel and Dean laugh and each pick up one child. Jack squeals when Castiel kisses him on the cheek, and Claire giggles when Dean does so too.

“You two got it?” Castiel laughs.

“Yes!” the children moan, wanting the adults to stop being embarrassing.

“Fly a small circle around this area, then come back and recharge each other in any way.”

The kids do as they’re told, Claire landing first since she has less fuel than Jack does. Jack comes back and opts to use a deep call for Claire, her cape rapidly flashing as it recharged. Claire adorably asks her brother for a hug, and he happily obliges, squeezing her tighter and refusing to let go even when he was fully recharged.

Castiel had to pull them apart before they would separate, then he held each of their hands.

“We’re going to actually fly now, okay? I’ll let go of you when I feel your balance. Trust the wind, you won’t fall.” he reassures the kids, who nod at him seriously, taking in their father’s every word of advice. He tells them their cape will keep them afloat, and teaches them on the two flying styles that he will demonstrate later. 

He walks them to the edge, then turns back to Dean. 

“Dean, you-“

“I’m coming.” he interrupts.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to force yourself.”

Dean smiles, and takes a step forward. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid, but after years of Castiel holding onto him when they fly, and letting him have a chance at gliding in the sky, he definitely isn’t as afraid as he once was. He gives Castiel a nod, then watches as they take off. Taking a deep breath, he jumps, and flaps.

Like they thought, the steady wind current kept them from falling, constantly pushing them up. Castiel tells the children to open their capes and allow it to capture the wind, using it to freely glide in any direction.

“The wind is your friend.” Castiel smiles.

He sneaks a glance over his shoulder to see Dean gliding behind them. He struggles to fly in a straight line, a consequence from years of not practicing, but he is still as stable as the common Skyfolk, knowing how to steer himself back onto the path. He quickly catches up to the three, his patterned red cape flapping in the wind.

“Daddy!” the children exclaim. Castiel feels his heart burst with warmth at the thought of Dean overcoming his fear to accompany his children and give them support.

He really is the luckiest man in Sky.

He feels Jack stabilising himself first in the air, catching a feel of the currents. He gives Jack’s hand a squeeze to let him know that he’s ready, and Jack gives him a wide smile in return. He slowly lets go of the boy’s hand, feeling him shake a little, then quickly regaining his balance, until the boy is fully gliding on his own. Claire gasps in awe as she watches her brother glide beside them, patiently waiting for his father’s instructions.

“I’ll take you from here, Jacky.” Dean laughs and steers towards Jack. He says something to the boy that Castiel couldn’t hear, and then Jack tries to tilt his body slightly to the left, prompting a direction change. He almost goes out of control but under the guidance of Dean, he finds his balance and soon he’s learning how to fly. 

“Papa papa I want to do that too!” Claire excitedly yells, shaking his arm to get his attention. Castiel instructs her to balance herself, which she took longer than Jack to do, but ultimately manages to stop shaking. Then, he does the same as he had for Jack and slowly lets her go, staring fondly at her determined expression and the little pink tongue poking out between her lips in concentration. When she is fully on her own, she shakes a little too much and sways in the air, losing control. Castiel’s heart almost jumps out of his chest as he quickly rushes to her side, but before he can grab her, she stabilises herself and snaps her head up to look at him with a surprised grin.

“Papa! I did it!” She tilts her body left and right and easily steers through the sky. 

“Daddy look! I’m flying!” She shouts at Dean who is taking Jack around to fly in huge circles, and he gives a praise and a laugh in response.

The kids showed their talent in flying as they picked up the techniques and tricks in less than two hours, even racing their fathers a few times and winning against them. Jack taught himself to consecutively barrel roll thirteen times before he became too dizzy and swerved into Dean, throwing him off and both were sent tumbling before Dean regained his balance.

The four gather together and Castiel suddenly gets an idea. He lets Dean hold his hand, which Dean feels that something bad is going to happen because he clearly was flying just fine so Castiel had no reason to grab on to him, then tells the kids to follow him. He starts to fly in circles slowly, making sure the kids are following behind, then suddenly he speeds up and flings all four of them into a rapid acceleration in a circle. The wind pressure was strong enough to fling them, but Castiel is careful to maintain his speed. He hears the children shrieking with joy as they accelerate, the feeling akin to a steep drop down a rollercoaster. Castiel glances towards Dean, fearful that he wasn’t enjoying the speed, but his worries were for naught when he saw the childish grin plastered on his face and Castiel smiles together with his infectious joy.

They do it for a few more rounds because whenever they stop, the kids hound them to ‘do it again!’. Castiel almost regretted his decision, until Dean offered to fly first and be the one accelerating, and he knew Dean had forgotten about his fear of flying and was fully enjoying himself in the moment.

Eventually, they had to stop and go home. The kids skipped and played and sometimes flew while Castiel and Dean held hands and strolled home, watching their children happily.

***

A knock on the door wakes Castiel up. He staggers to the front door half-asleep, the early sunlight peeking in through the translucent white curtains and softly lighting up their cozy home. He pulls open the door, and is greeted by a tall man and a brunette.

“Sam!” Castiel pulls Sam into a hug, and shifts over to hug Eileen after they part.

“Dean’s not up yet.” He gestures towards the bedroom, making his guests laugh. “Come on in!”

He steps aside for Sam and Eileen to enter, when he sees a little girl trotting behind the couple, running to Eileen’s side and hiding behind her legs, staring at Castiel warily. Sam chuckles softly and ruffles the little blonde’s hair.

“This is Jess. We picked her up a week ago.”

“She’s adorable.” Castiel smiles softly at the shy little girl. At Eileen’s encouragement, she pops her head out a little more, her big brown eyes blinking timidly at him. She looks to Sam and Eileen, then raises her hand to give a small wave. Castiel’s heart melted as he waves back, and as he moves to the kitchen with his guests, the sudden movement scares Jess again and back she goes behind Eileen.

“Drinks?” Castiel asks.

“Coffee.” Sam says the same time Eileen signs. Castiel takes one look at Jess who is sitting on Eileen’s lap, and opens the fridge to pour her a glass of apple juice. She takes the glass and sips on it, muttering a soft, muffled ‘thank you’ with the glass still in her mouth.

As Castiel starts the coffee machine to make coffee, a door creaks open somewhere and two children come walking out, each hugging a soft toy. Jack is the first to turn the corner and see the guests. His sleepiness disappears immediately as surprise grows on his face, and he runs over to Sam to give him a hug.

“Uncle Sam!” a little voice comes from behind him, and Claire runs over to Eileen instead since Sam’s arms are full of Jack.

“Auntie Eileen,” she beams as she greets her. Then, remembering what her father taught her, she slowly signs her ‘good morning’ with her small little fingers, earning a smile from Eileen and a tighter hug.

The children then notice Jess behind Sam and Eileen, and rushes over to look at the new little Skykid. The sudden approach of the two older children scares her and she tumbles onto her butt when she tries to back up. Jack and Claire gasps and reaches out their hand to help her up. Jess warily stares between the both of them and their hands, then slowly reaches out to grab them. They pull her up with ease, and give her a bright smile.

The adults watch the kids interact with adoration, until another door clicks open and Dean walks into the room, rubbing his eyes like Jack and Claire were earlier.

Sam stands up and walks over to his brother, waiting to give him a hug when his sleepiness finally clears. They share a long hug after months of not seeing each other, patting each other on the back. 

“Did you grow again?” Dean laughs as they walk back to the kitchen. Castiel passes Dean his mug filled with warm coffee and gets a kiss on the cheek in return. He notices Jess talking with Jack and Claire, the three of them thinking the middle of the kitchen floor would be a nice place to sit and talk, and asks about her.

Sam smiles as he watches Jack and Claire pull Jess to their room, enticing her by shaking their little teddy bears in her face when she seems to refuse. Her little eyes grow wider as she strokes the soft toys. Jack lets her hug his dark brown bear while Claire lets her touch her cream white one. A successful seduction, Jess follows the two into their room where she squealed when they splayed their toy collection onto the rug and asked her to play.

Amused by the adorable antics of the children, the four laugh, Sam and Eileen telling Jess to have a good time to which she nods happily, then they head to the living room to take a seat on the comfy sofas.

“She was all alone in the prairie.” Sam starts, his hand holding Eileen’s as he recalls that fateful day.

Sam and Eileen were only mated for a few months. He took Eileen out to stroll about, maybe find a new, bigger home than the one they were living in now. It wasn’t bad, but he had wanted to expand in case they wanted to adopt some kids in the future. Better start early, right? So he told Eileen about the idea, and was absolutely struck with love when she softened at the mention of having kids. 

They lived together in the dangerous lands of the wasteland, but it fitted their adventurous spirit and thirst for thrill. When they mention their favourite past-time activities to be riding dark dragons and flipping darkness crabs, the confused and sickened looks they get only served to make them laugh and be more crazy.

Though, the place was not safe for children at all. Although the couple knew how to shield themselves properly from any attacks, the place was infested with dark creatures and children would too easily get hurt. Sam remembered Dean’s story on his encounter with a dark dragon. Thankfully, Castiel was there, but what if Sam and Eileen weren’t around for their children?

Most of them had to start out in this unknown world alone, exploring and getting hurt and learning lessons the hard way. Eileen was lucky enough to be adopted by a couple who didn’t mind her disability and taught her how to survive and thrive. They agreed that they would protect their kids, to make sure what happened to Dean wouldn’t happen to theirs.

They weighed the pros and cons and decided that although they enjoyed the little life they made for themselves here, it was time for them to move on to a new part of their life; having a family.

They had started hunting for a good spot in the valley where Castiel and Dean lived, thinking that it would be nice if they could all live closeby. But after hours of flying around and searching, they didn’t find a place that resonated with them to call home. Disappointed, they searched somewhere else.

Eileen wanted a huge field for their children to run in, and they both thought of the isle at first. The sandy terrain spanned wide across the land and was home to a small beach and cool weather. They had considered it, but searching around for a good place to build their home, they realised how drastically plain the place actually was. Save for a few butterflies hovering in groups, scattered across the sandy field, there was almost nothing but sand. So. Much. Sand. The landmarks that do exist serve as tourist attractions, like the Trials and the rainbow bridge.

Another letdown, they headed on to the prairie. Surely the beautiful grassland would be perfect for children. They could also get Castiel’s permission to visit the garden, turn it into a hangout spot for the whole family.

They stepped into the grassy area, taking in the fresh air, then spotted a little Skykid splashing about in the small pond at the middle of the home space.

They approached the unsuspecting little figure, then offered a candle to light them up. The stranger stopped the second they noticed them, and bolted away to hide behind one of the stone benches that didn’t really help block them. Sam and Eileen merely smiled at the cuteness, and tried again. The little stranger peeked out from under the bench, watching them squat down a distance away, candles still out. Slowly, they crawled out from under the bench and cautiously walked towards them. The little stranger took out their own candle, and after hesitating for three seconds, they moved forward to light up Sam and Eileen.

The light travelled through their bodies and the grey child slowly revealed a cute little girl. She stared up at them with a little pout, her eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty. Eileen out on her best gentle expression and waved at her. She waved back. Sam conjured up a table for them to sit and chat, and watched as the little girl struggled to climb onto the chair.

“Hello.” Sam tried.

“H-hi.” the little girl replied, her voice sweet and mild.

Sam asked her a few more questions, finding out that she was brought here by a kind stranger who befriended her after finding her lost in the isle. The stranger had left her here in a safe place, and she stayed here waiting for the stranger to come back after they had flown away.

She waited for days.

“They never came back.” the child pouted again, teary eyes looking down at her lap.

Sam frowned at seeing the child so upset, and comforted her. She gave him a small smile and nodded at him, showing her appreciation.

“Why doesn’t she talk?” the child pointed at Eileen. Sam held Eileen’s hand and explained that she was deaf, and she preferred signing to talking. Sam signed to Eileen something and she smiled, signing something to the little girl.

“What did she say?” the child asked, mesmerized by her movement.

“She says ‘hello, nice to meet you, my name is Eileen.’”

Her lips formed a small ‘o’ as she gave a soft ‘ooh’. Sam laughed and taught her how to sign back to Eileen. When Eileen responded with a ‘good job!’, she preened with joy.

The couple stayed with her for another two hours before they had to go. The little girl realised they were leaving and quickly stopped them, sheepishly asking if they would visit again. Sam and Eileen were surprised to hear that she was still going to stay and wait for the stranger.

“I have nowhere else to go.” she replied.

And at that moment, the couple looked into each other’s eyes and knew what they wanted to do.

Sam squatted down to meet the child’s eyes, and softly ruffled her hair, enjoying the cute little giggles coming from her.

“Wanna come with us?”

Eileen laughs as Jess comes running out of the room with a small, purple plastic teacup and offers her some ‘tea’. She pretends to take a sip and compliments the taste, then passes the teacup back to Jess who runs back to the room, shouting for seconds to her ‘butlers’.

“Best decision we ever made.” Eileen signs.

***

They catch up after months of not seeing each other, the last time when they attended Sam and Eileen’s mating. Dean is still hardly willing to go to the wasteland, so visitations always land on Sam and Eileen’s part, but since they were always out adventuring and searching for new secrets and places, they hardly travelled back to see them. Coupled with Dean and Castiel being too busy caring for the kids, they didn’t have time to plan an outing together at all.

Sam had asked if they could open up their garden to him and Eileen. It would be a perfect quiet place for Jess and them, and they could help care for it in return. Castiel readily agrees, requesting Dean to build more furniture and play areas for the children.

As Sam and Eileen prepare to leave, Jess comes running out of the room pouting, Jack and Claire following close behind. She hugs Eileen’s leg as Jack and Claire jump into the arms of Dean and Castiel.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Sam asks, petting Jess’ hair. Castiel and Dean looked down at their kids who were pouting too, their puffy cheeks red with anger.

“Jack and Claire said they race here every time and their daddies are really fast and you and mommy would never beat them in a race!” she sticks her tongue out at the two siblings before turning back to Sam. “That’s not true, right, Daddy?”

The adults share a look before laughing. 

“But Daddy and Papa are really fast! It’s true!” Jack argues back, Claire nodding vigorously in agreement.

“Well, you heard them. Let’s settle this argument.” Sam jokes, a playful gaze settles on Dean and Castiel.

“You’re on.” Dean smiles.

The setting sun’s orange glow lands softly on the white snow. The children kick up a flurry of white powder as they make their way to the racing stadium. They’d chosen the sliding race, since Jess hasn’t started her flight lessons yet. They could hold the kids, but they insisted that they would also participate to see who was faster amongst themselves. The parents are constantly amused at the children’s antics; they had forgotten the race was supposed to be amongst the adults.

They allowed the kids to go first, watching them fall on their butts and sliding down the valley. The soft sand guaranteed zero bruises and friction burns, so they weren’t as worried.

“After you.” Sam taunts, motioning Dean to go first in a gentlemanly way.

“Ladies first.” Dean retorts, holding Castiel’s hand and returning the gesture. 

The competitive spark between the brothers flare in their eyes as they both jump off the starting platform at the same time, sliding down at incredible speed while Castiel and Eileen follow behind them.

Within five seconds, the children could be seen in the distance slowly going down and giggling. Sam and Dean both head for their own kids and grab them up into their arms, the children squealing as their feet hang and swing from the movement. Dean slides off a stone ramp, doing a little backflip and kissing each child on the head, making the kids cheer and shooting their hands up high as they fall.

The brothers are both side by side, none of them letting up or making a single mistake which could be their downfall and lose the race.

The goal draws closer in the distance, the final stretch a straight path and clear of obstacles. Sam and Dean eye each other and pick up speed, the kids screaming at the velocity, forgetting they were even racing.

The goal is in sight. The brothers flare their capes, going as fast as they could, catching up to each other when there was a clear distance, and—

Two blurry figures speed right past them in the center of the path, much too fast for either brother to react and close up their gap. The figures pass the goal first as the celebratory lanterns burst into flames to announce their victory. The brothers skid to a stop just as Castiel and Eileen do, both dumbfounded at their partners who are shooting them a smug grin. The kids in their arms squirm out of their father’s hands and run over to Castiel and Eileen, cheering and screaming about how ‘awesome’ the experience was.

The three tiny beings go back to bickering whether Castiel or Eileen was faster, but the argument is quickly forgotten as they engage in a snowball fight around the stadium. Sam and Dean walk over to their respective spouses and hug them, expressing how impressed they were. Eileen rolls her eyes and Sam gives her a fond smile, and then suddenly snow splattered onto his face. Eileen laughs and runs off as Sam chases her, Dean and Castiel watching the whole thing. Dean gives Castiel a look, to which he knew something was up.

“No,” Castiel says, backing away from his husband, but it was too late as a snowball hits his back when he attempts to run away. A full blown snowball fight ensues, the children teaming up with their own parents, until it was getting late and it was time to go home.

Sam and Eileen bid Dean and Castiel farewell, the kids sharing their own little goodbyes with Jess who doesn’t seem so shy anymore. When they got home, Jack and Claire fell onto their beds immediately and fell asleep in record time. Dean also drops face first onto his pillow, muttering a soft ‘goodnight’ to Castiel before drifting off to sleep.

Halfway through his beautiful dream of having a third kid, he is awakened by someone shaking his shoulder.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers. Dean groans and hugs his pillow closer.

“Dean!” Castiel whispers again, this time with a little amusement in his tone. He finally blinks open his eyes and stares wearily at the blurry image of his husband. He rubs his eyes and sees a grinning Castiel, who motions him out of the bedroom and leaves. He pulls himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed until enough consciousness comes back to him and he gets up to change. Castiel was already waiting outside, excitement in his eyes. He holds Dean’s hand and flies out to the colosseum.

“Here’s a good spot.” he says when they land. He takes a seat, patting the ground next to him. Dean sits and looks at the horizon. The sky was still dark, but in the distance there was an orange glow and a purple fade from the rising sun lighting up the sky. He feels Castiel’s hand still gripping his, and he manoeuvres them so their fingers are interlocking.

“What did I say about waking me up for sunrises?” Dean yawns, zero hint of discontentment in his voice. Castiel chuckles and squeezes Dean’s hand, feeling him squeeze back.

“We never have time to do this anymore.”

Castiel turns to Dean, a little bit of sadness in his eyes. He drops his gaze onto their hands, and Dean brushes Castiel’s cheek with his thumb, feeling him lean into the touch.

“I know we’re still young, and I love what we have now, but… it just feels like we aren’t making use of the time we have properly.” Castiel rests his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Sam and Eileen’s visit today really showed me how long it has been since we had fun. Not just the two of us, but with the kids too. Everyday we do the same thing; wake up, candle run, care for kids, sleep. Now we have lessons to add on to the list. Our kids are growing so fast and all they’re going to remember from their childhood is a daily routine and those rare days when we actually have time to do  _ something _ . Hell, I made Jack wait an extra  _ two years  _ for his flight lessons when I _ knew _ how much he wanted to learn flying. I made him sacrifice for his sister and he didn’t even complain a single word to me. He should’ve! He shouldn’t have been needed to help care for his sister at all! He should’ve been playing in the fields everyday like a normal child.”

Dean opens his mouth to interrupt, but Castiel turns his head away to the mountain of Eden, letting out a soft sigh. “One day I’m going to give my life to the stars for the last time, make my trip up to Orbit, and just… stay there. The gates back here won’t be open anymore. The spirits won’t be there to fuel my light anymore. I’ll be there, in the star field, watching the constellations, sitting at a bench, and going through the memories of my life. And I’ll be there thinking how much more we could’ve done together, how much more we could’ve given our kids, and have regrets because I was too caught up in doing things right to actually… make things fun and have lasting good memories. And I’m going to sit there alone, thinking about all these things, until I become a star myself.”

“I’ll be there.” Dean mutters, his gentle gaze fixed on Castiel’s face.

“What?” Castiel turns to look at him.

“I’ll be there. With you. Watching the constellations in Orbit together. Sitting on that bench and dipping our feet in the water, reminiscing about the times we had. The first time we met, the first time I confessed, our mating and marriage, adopting our kids, our little daily routine together in that little cozy house of ours. We’re going to remember how much our kids love us and how we  _ are  _ good parents because we know what it’s like to be alone in this world with nothing and we’re not going to let them suffer through that. Jack’s going to be happy and thankful that he got to spend those years growing up together with Claire and build a bond so strong nothing could ever tear them apart. And we’re going to remember how much we loved every second of it because that was our life together. We lived it together. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.” He turns to Castiel, cupping his face with his hands. “And then we’re going to be a star together. The brightest ones in the sky, side by side. Shining brightly together to guide our children and their future generations.”

He brushes off a falling tear from Castiel’s cheek and gently kisses him. “But that is a long time away. I still have so many years, months, hours, minutes,  _ seconds _ , to spend with you and the kids. And none of them feels like a waste to me when you’re all with me. God, my life has never been brighter and happier than when you came into my life. And now with those two little angels sleeping in our home right now? It’s more than I could ever ask for.” 

He pulls Castiel into his chest, kissing the top of his head. “You and the kids are everything to me.”

Castiel chuckles through his tears, freeing his arms pressed against Dean’s chest and wrapping them around his waist. “Don’t forget Sam and Eileen and Jess. And Gabriel,” he teases with a shaky voice.

Dean smiles. “Uh huh, and Charlie and Jo and Garth and…”

They each list off the names of all the friends they had made during the course of their journey through life, relishing in the comfort of each other’s embrace as they watch the sun rise slowly, the warmth in the air melting their worries away.

And in that moment, they realise that everything is perfect. That not a second of their life is wasting away, because they have everything.

They have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions about the world (I can always upload more pics and vids) or if you want to see any timestamps from this story do tell me and I’ll consider doing it! I’m really unwilling to let go of this fic 
> 
> Again, pictures and videos here! https://imgur.com/a/mBzttU4


End file.
